Re:
by Soul-Hack
Summary: Tsuna x OC "Do you regret it?" "No." "Yes." "Maybe?" Events line up one after the other, and after an unfortunate night, something happens and leads both parties into slight regret, when starting to regret one party might end up in the hospital. And going into the hospital will lead to something unfortunate... M for Later Chapters Sexual Content, swearing, battle. chap1 updated


**-Around Night Fall-**

"LAMBO-SAN HAS ARRIVED! NYAHAHAHA!"

A small, rather childish boy dressed in cow printed footy pajama's and a black somewhat afro that surrounded his face announced as he stood a top of the small coffee table in the living room of the Sawada House hold. The coffee table had two small bowls of rice, and two green chai cups with steaming tea in them. Lambo stood in the middle of it all, and placed his hands on his hips, as he kept on laughing that annoying laugh.

"NOW GIVE ME ALL YOUR FOOD!" He shouted.

A young boy and girl sat next to each other on the long side of the coffee table. When the "baby" came in and exclaimed his arrival, it earned a brow raise from the young boy. But the girl giggled. The young man was around 18 at the time, and his hair was extremely spikey for a man and the color was a chocolate brown. His eyes were also chocolate brown, but with a hint of yellow. He was very small for his age, and his clothes were somewhat baggy around his slender frame.

"LAMBO!" The boy squealed, reaching for the much younger male that was one the coffee table, But missed as the "baby" jumped up, and the other male almost tipping the small table over. He stayed there while the baby stood on his head, jumped off, and swiped a bowl of rice off of the table.

"THIS RICE IN NOW MINE! NYAHAHAHAHA!" He shouted, holding the bowl over his head as he ran out of the living room, into the hallway, and upstairs. And of course, the "baby" had to take the older male's bowl of rice.

The boy on the table growled, hoisted himself up, and dashed out of the room, yelling Lambo's name as he started chasing the other child around the house. Screams and shouts went around, and Lambo's stupid laugh rang as they ran in front of the door to the living room many times. The girl that continued to sit at the coffee table started to giggle at the acts of the two boys, running around.

"Tsuna, Come sit back down."

The girl shouted as the two ran past the door for a final time. Tsuna then haulted, and walked back to the door to listen to the girl.

"You have more than one bowl around and there is plenty of rice in the steamer. I think you will be okay if Lambo has that one bowl."

"Well! He! But!" Tsuna pointed, and tried talking. But the girl shook his head at him. "GAAAAH!" Tsuna let out a groan, and walked back to where he was sitting next to the girl. Lambo ran off with his bowl of rice. "NYAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO WINS AGAIN!" Tsuna just rolled his eyes in frustration, but looked at the girl he sat next to. All she did was give him a look of, "Well, I am sorry." Along with a shrug.

The girl was around 18 also. But her hair was bright strawberry blonde, Almost to the point where it was vibrant pink. Her eyes were bright orange, and a weird marking lead down from her left eye to the middle of her cheek. Her clothes fit nicely on her, most showing off her round, almost DDD breasts. She was also thin, but fit. She patted Tsuna on the shoulder, and he just let out a sigh.

"Um, I thought there was something you wanted to tell me, Scycle. Isn't that why you came over?" Tsuna looked at the girl with his eyebrows up.

Scycle looked at him with a smile, and shook her head, "Nah, I just knew if I said that, you would let me come over!" She chuckled warmly as Tsuna huffed.

"I would have let you over even if you didn't say that."

"Really, I thought you didn't… Well, I thought you weren't allowed to have girls over."

"Not very many girls come over in the first place…"

"Oh…" Scycle looked down, then back up at Tsuna. "How come?"

"I, Uhm… Let's just say that I am not well liked at School. Except for Gokudera-Kun and Yamamoto… I don't have very many friends…" Tsuna frowned.

"I think you're a very nice guy!" She piped up. "I don't understand why no one likes you."

Tsuna chuckled, "I guess that is a plus for me!" He boasted, flexing an arm and smiling foolishly. Scycle spattered, and busted out laughing along with Tsuna chuckling along with her.

Eventually, there was a knock at the door, and someone coming into the house. That someone who came in to the house then walked to where Scycle and Tsuna where chilling in the main living room. "Yo!" They called when they saw the other two.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called to his friend. Yamamoto help up a hand and smiled. "Ah, Takeshi-Kun!" Scycle said in a greeting way.

The boy named Yamamoto Takeshi was around the same age as the two children. His hair was jet black, short, and spikey. His eyes were big and caramel colored, and his build was fit, so his clothes were snug, yet loose around his body. Yamamoto then stuck his hands into his khaki pants, and leaned against the door frame to the entrance of the living room.

"So, what are you doing here anyway, Yamamoto? I thought you were helping your dad with the Sushi Bar?" Tsuna said, rubbing his neck. He invited Yamamoto over when he invited Scycle over, But the other male said that he was too busy helping his dad with the bar.

"Funny! My old man and I finished early tonight. So I thought I would come over." Yamamoto said cheerily. Tsuna looked at him, and sighed. He didn't understand why he was disappointed all of a sudden. Maybe deep down he thought he would be able to spend the whole evening. Alone. With Scycle. He whined silently, and frowned.

Scycle didn't notice, but she smiled at Yamamoto and waved at him. "Takeshi-Kun, Come sit with us. Your invitation still stands, so please! Come and join us." She said, reaching over and patting the seat next to her. Even though she hoped that he would be able to sit anywhere, not just near her.

Yamamoto considered the offer for a moment. But took up the offer anyways, seeing as not sitting down when being offered by a lady would be rude not take up. So he walked over, and took the seat next to Tsuna. "So, What's new with you two?" He decided to strike up a conversation. It looked like a heavy, awkward cloud was floating around the other two. He knew that Tsuna was not used to having a girl over. Tsuna then looked at Yamamoto with a upped eyebrow. He seemed confused by this question. "Why ask this? You should know what is going on." Yamamoto is usually always around, so why would he ask this? Scycle elbowed Tsuna, but smiled anyways. Yamamoto just shrugged, "Just talking." He smiled innocently.

Scycle then contemplated Yamamoto's question, then shrugged. "How about you? Has the sushi bare gotten anything new in? Any new foods?" She asked. Yamamoto frowned and thought. "Not really. Same old Same old." He said.

Then it got quiet between the three of them, that awkward cloud coming back over them. Scycle cleared her throat, Tsuna fiddled with his thumbs, and Yamamoto rubbed his shoulder. Then, a new face came in and burst into the living room. "10TH!" A new man shouted. All three of them looked at the boy with different reactions. One surprised, another smiling, and the last frowning with irritation. The boy that burst in looked happy and excited because he wanted to tell something to his boss. But his smile soon faded when he saw the pink haired girl sitting next to Tsuna.

"Oh, It's Hayato..." Scycle whispered, looking away. She meant to give him the cold shoulder.

Tsuna then looked at Scycle with a worried look. What was her problem? He bit his bottom lip but then looked at the boy who came into the living room. Without asking. Tsuna just shook his head, and sighed. He looked at the male on the other side of the room, "Gokudera-Kun? Is something the matter?" He asked.

Gokudera frowned. He was a young man with silver hair and light silver eyes. He was well fit for a man his age, 19. His clothes always seemed a bit baggy for him, but he kept his pants up with the many belts he wore around his waist. Gokudera also wore rather gothic-esque attire, and has a thing for smoking when ever, and where ever he wanted. He's rather hard-headed. Not to mention that he is Tsuna's right hand man. He's always grumpy. But get's soft when he is around Tsuna.

Gokudera then looked at Tsuna when he asked the question. He turned his head away, crossed his arms, and let out a small humph into the mix. "It's nothing really." Gokudera mumbled under his breath. Tsuna then looked back over at Scycle and leaned over to her, "Are you two mad at each other or something?" He whispered. Scycle just humphed too, and turned her head away from Tsuna. The brunette boy sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get much out of the pink haired girl.

Tsuna then lifted his eyebrows, and did something he usually wouldn't do. He moved his hand, and placed a tiny lock of pink hair behind the girl's ear. The girl didn't move. Deep down, she was surprised. But did not show emotion. Gokudera then grunted, which made Tsuna whip his head and glare slightly at his right-hand man.


End file.
